Foolishly, I Fall
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma doesn't expect to meet anyone while she's staying with her friend in London. But, after being stood up, her luck shifts a little-though, not in the way she expected. (CS AU)


_A/N: So, I know, you guys are probably like 'another AU?', but I promise, that's what I'm good at._

_I tried this one out on Tumblr first, and it failed spectacularly._

_Who knows if it'll even do well on here? I just feel like you all are more open to AUs, where Tumblr is more centered around canonical stuff._

_So, enjoy, and if you all like it/are curious, let me know! I'd love to write some more for this story._

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it.

She was stood up, even across an ocean.

She sighed as she walked up the creaky, old stairs of the home she was staying in-the home of her best friend, Elsa, who had moved to London after college.

Emma had just come to visit, but all she wanted to do now was leave.

She opened the door to her room, flicking on the light and sighed as it hummed above her.

Furiously, she grabbed her suitcase and started flinging open drawers to grab her things.

After she'd packed only a few shirts, she could feel tears falling from her eyes.

The worst feeling in the world.

"Might I ask why you're crying, love?" An accented voice asked, causing Emma to jump and grab her curling wand to fend off the intruder.

She saw no one.

"Who goes there?" She snapped.

"Apologies, love. I suppose I ought to introduce myself." He replied, and like magic, a tall, handsome man appeared in front of her. He had a glowy outline, but he was dressed in what appeared to be an old naval uniform. His dark hair was tied into a small ponytail, and he looked about her age.

What the hell?

A... ghost?

"Elsa, this isn't funny!" Emma yelled through the house.

"Not a joke, love." He offered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Someone definitely spiked my drink." She sighed.

"For a beautiful lass like yourself, I'm surprised you aren't scared of me."

"Why would I be? I don't believe in ghosts."

"Really?" He grinned, "You can see me, correct?"

"So?"

"Love, I'm nearly three-hundred years old." He smiled, "I've lived here that whole time."

"Elsa never told me the place was haunted." Emma replied, setting the curling wand down, "Though, I think Anna might have..."

"Elsa? Anna?"

"They're sisters. They.. own this house. Elsa's usually got her hair in a single braid, and Anna has two."

"They must be the loud lasses running around here." He noted.

"Loud? No, that's definitely just Anna-look, I'm not playing games, and I'm not going to believe in you or your... kind." She deadpanned.

"What would it take for you to believe that I'm truly here?"

"I don't know. What's the usual ghost test?" Emma asked, her tears long forgotten. Her question garnered a laugh from him, making a small smile appear on her lips.

She was crazy, thinking she was making friends with a damn ghost.

"I can go through a wall, or door, if you'd like."

Emma raised a brow, and with a sigh, he walked to the door before walking right through.

"Oh, god. I've made friends with Casper the Friendly Ghost." She groaned, rubbing a hand down her face.

"What?" He asked as he walked back into the room.

"Nevermind." She sighed, looking to him as she sat on the bed.

"You never answered my first question." He replied, moving to sit beside her.

"How are you-"

"Why were you crying?"

She shook her head before looking at him.

"I was stood up. Again." She sighed, looking to her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I, uh... I was stupid."

"I doubt you were stupid, love." He said, "Surely, you had a reason to believe that you weren't going to get stood up."

"Not really. I've been stood up a lot more than just this once." She sighed, finally looking to his bright, blue eyes.

Pretty handsome, for a ghost.

"I'm sure you're doing nothing wrong." He offered, "Miss...?"

"Emma. Emma Swan." She smiled, "You can call me Emma, though."

"Emma." He repeated with a smile, "I'm Lieutenant Killian Jones. Or, simply Killian."

"Nice to meet you, Killian." She smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake, then giggling, "Sorry. I kind of forgot you can't."

"It's alright." He said, "I'm glad you're smiling."

A strangely comfortable silence fell between them before Emma spoke up again and changed the topic.

"So, have you always lived here?"

"Aye, since I was a lad." He sighed.

Emma nodded before shaking her head.

"I need to pack."

"You're still leaving?"

"The fact that I'm befriending a ghost makes me realize that... I really need to get back home and sort out my life-"

"Why don't we make a deal?" He asked, causing her to quirk a brow, "You stay at least three more days, and if I can't find some way to make you wish to stay, you can go back home."

"You know you sound crazy, right?" Emma sighed.

"I could see how I'd be perceived as crazy, yes." He smiled, "But, you're the one talking to me."

Emma rolled her eyes before looking at him again.

"Fine. I'll stay just three more days, then I'll leave."

"Good." He breathed, meeting her eyes.

It was silent again as they studied each other, until he spoke again.

"I ought to get going."

"I thought-"

"Aye, but it seems I've overstayed my welcome." He spoke with a tight smile, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma asked with a coy smile.

"Perhaps I would." He replied sweetly before getting up off the bed and vanishing.

What the hell had she just seen?

"Emma?" Elsa called. Emma rose from the bed and wiped at her tears as she watched her friend burst int her room.

"I'm so sorry about that guy, Em. He's a loser, and-"

"It's okay." Emma shook her head, "I'll just try again another time."

Elsa furrowed her brows at her friend, clearly confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, you didn't." Emma sighed.

"Are you going home?" Elsa asked, motioning to the suitcase.

"Oh, that. Uh, I was going to, but I changed my mind." Emma spoke as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma nodded, "Hey, have you... Is this place haunted?"

"Anna seems to think it is." Elsa giggled, "But, I've never had any reason to believe so. It's an old home. It's bound to creak."

"Right." Emma nodded.

"Why? Did you see a ghost?" Elsa teased, hitting her arm gently and making Emma giggle.

"No, I was just curious." Emma shrugged.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest. I just wanted to check on you after that jerk left you alone."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you, though." Emma nodded.

"Alright. Night, Emma."

"Night, Els." Emma smiled as her friend left the room.

Emma sighed and looked to her suitcase before lifting it and setting it under the bed.

"You win tonight, Killian." Emma whispered before walking to her dresser and getting out her pajamas.

She was curious as to just how this ghost was going to make her want to stay.


End file.
